


After Patrol (Naughty)Party Games

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT OF PAIRS, But JayTim is main pairing, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Yes Tim is kind of a playboy, keyword "kind of", light cursing cause well... it's Jason Todd., random one shot that nobody asked for, unbetaed cause I was not in the right mind while making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Arriving at the cave, Steph had the terrific idea of playing some party games that were not at all naughty. Tim thought it would be a mess, but it helped him loosen up after a stressful day at the office because he managed to snag himself a handsome and hot bird, alone inside a dark closet.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 42





	After Patrol (Naughty)Party Games

**Author's Note:**

> This came up inside my mind for some reason while I was doing my essay. My mind was contemplating to post it or nah but here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this hella random one shot.
> 
> <3

Patrol was not as stressful as Tim’s office day was. Patrol ran rather smoothly with no obstructions as they stopped some mugging, drug deals, and weapon transfer. Sure he had bruises here and there but his day at the office still took the cake. Missing Files, System Error, Unsolved Cases, School works, so yeah… Tim’s day was pretty hectic. After patrol, he stripped out of his uniform and proceeded to enter the manor in the hopes of finishing up some stuff that was still not done in his to-do list. He made a beeline for the living room.

Meanwhile, Steph, Cass, Jason, Dick, Damian, Duke, Bruce, and Roy were left at the cave. It was quite the surprise seeing Roy back in the batcave after his bickering with Steph and Damian. Tim bets Jason and Dick urged him and Dick did in fact stop them from fighting so there’s that. Tim stops his thoughts as he enters the living room carrying his laptop and some folders that he just randomly picked up. He assumed it’s work so he grabbed it because his mind was not paid with enough sleep to process and filter the things he sees.

Tim sets his laptop and papers down at the coffee table and goes to the kitchen where he remembers he stashed a couple of energy drink cans.

***Meanwhile at the Batcave***

As Steph enters the Batcave along with the bats and Roy, she thought of something they could do to spice up the morning since none of them were really feeling that sleepy after the adrenaline during the patrol. “Guys how about we play some party games.” Everyone gives her a skeptical look. “Come on. I mean none of y’all are really sleeping after this because of the adrenaline so why not? Other than slouching around.” Everyone still looked skeptical. “I mean it’s Saturday tomorrow. So no school and work so come on!” She adds to hopefully convince them.

For a moment the all were thinking. Steph does have a point about no work and none of them really feel like sleeping so, “Why not.” Dick agreed after a moment. Steph smiles. “But if we’re playing, everyone must be here.” Duke voices out.

“Where’s Tim?” Asks Bruce. “Probably doing some of his work from W.E.” Damian answers. “He’s been stressed from homeschooling and being a young former CEO. Give Drake a break.” Damian adds earning a mocking gasp from Jason.

“I may act like I despise him but I’m not that kind of monster that will run him to the ground.” He adds and now everyone is smirking. “tt.”

“Roy let’s get Tim.” Jason gestures for him to come closer. Roy just nods as he approaches. “Hurry guys. I have a ton in mind. Oh and while y’all are changing your cloths, bring a small belonging of yours for our first game.” Steph yells from across the room.

“What is blondie up to this time?” Roy asks. “This is not a good idea.” Jason whispers as they pass along the hallway. “Couldn’t agree more but let’s roll with it.”

They approach the living room to see no Tim there. They were heading for his room but when they peeked at the door of the kitchen, they saw Tim at the kitchen counter with a can of unopened Red Bull hanging on the edge of his mouth as he continued to type furiously at his laptop. “Why is he so pretty?” Roy blurts out. “I know dude. It’s unfair.” Jason agrees.

“Man, you have no idea how hard it was being in the same room with Tim with just a towel on his waist.” Roy adds making Jason give him a questioning look. “You know that time when we were teamed up by Diana for a mission? I was teamed with Tim remember? We finished our invention he went for the showers, he came out and sat on the sofa with me with just his towel on while scrolling on his feed. It was so hard not to get horny.” Roy explains and Jason recalls the memory. “But other than that, he was the best teammate I could ask for. He immediately knows what to do to help me when I’m building stuff.” He adds.

“Tim is something else dude. Let me fucking tell you that.” Jason begins. “Just watching him work on his things makes me feel funny. I honestly don’t know if I have a crush on him or something.” Jason admits.

Roy smirks audibly and Jason immediately looks at him. “Thanks for the question later Jaybird. I’m sure everyone will enjoy your Tomato Jay face later.”

“Fuck off. Come on let’s get Tim.” Jason comes out of his hiding spot with Roy tailing behind him.

“Heya Tim.” Jason greets getting Tim’s attention and earning himself a smile. “What’s up?” Tim asks.

“What’s got ya so worked up babe?” Jason blurts out. Tim didn’t even know when he got so used to Jason’s pet names to him but he ignores it nonetheless and he puts down the can. “Problems at W.E. and School Works I guess.” Tim manages to let out.

“Come on babybird. Steph had a great idea of playing a couple of _party games_ tonight. Since none of us are really sleeping right away.” Oh God not Roy too. But he doesn’t ignore the air quotes he used at the party games. Clearly hinting that Steph is up to no good again.

“Wait don’t we have work tomorrow?” Tim asks. “Hold on what day is it again?” Tim asks again. He looks at the clock at his laptop. “Oh”

“Yeah ‘oh’” Jason mocks. “You really need to whine down Timbo. Come one it will be fun. Also bring one small thing of yours because apparently it’s for a game Steph is thinking.”

“Okay.” Tim stands up and he collects most of his stuff while still having the unopened can of Red Bull hanging in his clasped shiny teeth. _What._ Tim finishes picking up his stuff and he faces Roy and Jason.

Tim seemed to be heading for his room so Roy and Jason follow him quietly. Tim gets out of his room with the can now crushed between his fist. _Damn_ Roy whispers to him. He was also holding a metal feather which he assumed is what he will bring to whatever game Steph was thinking of. Tim seems appalled to see Jason and Roy waiting outside his room. “Oh I thought you guys would be waiting down the batcave.”

“Nah we’re here to make sure you ain’t touching that laptop for good and actually heading there.” Roy voices.

Tim rolls his eyes. “As much as I don’t wanna participate in this because I know Steph is already up to no good with her games, I really wanna rest for a bit because of that stupid day in the office.”

“Yeah Damian mentioned.” Jason supplies, “Really?” Jason just nods. “Yeah the demon brat shared sympathy with us to tell Brucie that he’s overworking you.” Tim feels his face heat up. _Why am I like this?_ Tim mentally slaps himself as he hears Jason and Roy snickering from behind him. _Assholes_. Which stop once they are in the vicinity of the cave.

“Okay, now that everyone’s here, please put all of the small belongings you took to inside this bag as we’re gonna play this later on.” Steph hands out a bag to which everyone does exactly as told. When they were done putting the stuff, Steph announces, “Okay so first up, Truth or Dare.” _Oh God_. This was not good at all.

Steph knew all about him coming out and his ~~gigantic~~ crush on Jason. Tim was not prepared, AT ALL. He also knew this because Steph was giving him a shit eating grin. Tim rolls his eyes _Fuck it_ , he mumbles and it’s like fucking Stephanie heard him and raises her hand.

“How about I begin since I recommended the game.” _Oh no_. “Fair enough.” _Oh shit._ Everyone hums in agreement. _Fuck_.

“Tim.” Steph begins and he tenses up right away. “Truth or Dare.” Although he’s so tensed right now, he was still giving Steph his own version of the batglare he was practicing in the mirror for years now. He hears Bruce snicker.

“Truth.” He lets out and everyone shares their ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s in the circle which makes the pressure even more terrifying. “How many persons have you dated your whole life and state their names.” _Oh thank god_. Tim was still annoyed by the personal question but was happy that it wasn’t regarding his crush ~~on a certain hot bird with a streak of white in his head.~~

“Probably none.” Damian teases. “Yeah Timmy looks too sweet to break hearts.” Dick teases. Tim blushes because it wasn’t at all true. Roy looks like he was about to join in on the teasing when Tim finally decided to speak up.

“Let’s see.” He begins making everyone look at him but Steph is smirking because she already knew all the answers to it. “There’s Zoanne, Ariana, Darla,” Everyone gasps. Tim clears his throat still flushed but keeps his smug look. “Tam, Cassie, and” he points to Steph, “And Stephanie.” While putting up his 7th finger.

Damian was like a hollow person after he heard all those names, along with Dick, Roy, and Jason who were sharing surprised expressions. “Flings also count,” Steph adds and Tim glares at her again. “Then that makes 8 with Conner.” He finishes.

“CONNER?!” Roy and the Batboys yell in unison. “Oh and Roy which makes 9.”

“ROY?!” Duke was shaking his head and Bruce gives him a look. “There’s nothing between us I swear. Kon and I were just drunk and it happened a few times. But he’s dating Cassie now.” Bruce doesn’t seem to believe him. “Roy and I got teamed up remember? So how would you not expect that but he didn’t nail me so don’t kill him. We were just sharing kisses.” He adds. “and before you ask Kori and Barbara to kill me during patrol, I ended on good terms with all of them.” He finishes.

“Who knew such a baby looking man was a playboy?” Steph teases. “Well, he’s too pretty to be denied anyway. What’s the cause of the breakup?” Roy interrogates.

“This isn’t part of the game but okay. I guess we just didn’t have time for a relationship and on par with my night duties, I don’t want risking anyone’s life. It’s part of the reason why I dated Steph but she was hella bi for Cass and I came out too.” Tim clarifies. Steph speaks up again, “And he’s hella gay for a certain someone in this roo-“ before Steph finishes, Tim tackles her to the ground covering her mouth. “I swear to god Steph.”

“Okay, Okay, Calm your tits I’ll stop.” Tim stands up from their position with Steph following behind him.

Steph launches herself at Tim making him stumble but could still take the weight. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. It’s your turn.” She pecks Tim on the cheek before heading towards Cass. Tim felt himself slowly smiling as he eyes Bruce.

“Bruce.” Bruce just hums trusting Tim to not ask him something stupid or ask him about what he saw the other night. “Truth.”

“What were you and Clark doing behind the Batmobile when I walked in on you two? I heard a loud moan coming from the cave all the way to my room and it definitely didn’t sound like you.” Bruce glares at Tim.

“Timothy.” He starts with a stern voice. “Answer the question Bruce.” Tim teases keeping the smirk on his face.

Bruce loses his staring contest as he begins to contemplate an excuse and think of every escape route inside the batcave he can crawl and hide into for weeks until it was all over. “Fine. But he initiated it!” Bruce denies earning a raised brow from Tim.

“Okay. I liked it. But I’m still with Selina.” Everyone gasps again just like they did with Tim. “FATHER?!” Damian bursts out. “Okay no more questions it’s your turn Bruce.” Tim reprimands.

“Right.”

While all the chaos was happening, Roy and Jason was still talking about the previous confession about Tim having a ton of exes. “My gosh. I didn’t know little Timbo was that naughty.” Roy admitted. “Same honestly. I didn’t know he was hiding all that under that scrawny ~~but pretty~~ appearance.” Jason agrees. “I heard that other part dude.” Roy smirks. “I don’t know what your talking about Roy.”

“So he basically said that he’s gay right?” Roy asks after a brief moment. “Yeah I mean he literally had a fling with you.

“Maybe you still have a chance for him.”

Jason shakes his head, “There’s no way Tim would like me Roy.”

“You wouldn’t know that Jaybird. I mean if I had a change with him, you can too. Besides, I heard Steph saying that he was hella gay for someone here.”

“That wouldn’t be me either way.”

“You know, if I already didn’t have Kori, I would’ve taken Tim. I mean he’s got everything, the smarts, the look, and heck even the cooking.” Roy pauses thinking of more things Tim did with him while they teamed up. “He also plays a lot of games you always play. Like League of Legends, and COD.”

“Wait Tim plays League AND COD?!” Jason asks amused but shocked. “Yeah and on top of that, he’s a fantastic kisser.”

“I did not need to kno- wait… how do you know this?” Jason asks. Roy doesn’t answer and just gives him a look.

“Right.”

“It only happened a few times don’t worry. I mean what do you really expect teaming up a tech genius and an insane builder not to mention there was no once else that could judge us so yeah…”

“What the fuck Roy.” Was all Jason could voice out as he’s still soaking up all the info that he was just now receiving. “Tim is really something else.”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll actually stay with you if you managed to win him.” Roy gives him a teasing look.

“Shut up Roy.”

“Okay ‘cause I think it’s our turn now.”

The game went on for a while until all was finished and it was now turn for the surprise game Steph was planning. “Okay now. Time for the surprise game. It involves all the stuff you put in here.”

“It’s called ‘ _Seven minutes in heaven’_. It’s so fun that we should make it ten.” OH GOD NO NO NO. Not this game again. Tim knew the mechanics of this because he played it when he was highschool and part of the reason why he had a fling with Conner.

It’s like the some of the people in the circle were already uncomfortable. I mean from the name of the game it already seemed like it was up to no good.

“Isn’t this kinda weird? Given that we’re family or something?” Dick chided.

“Wait How does the game work exactly?” Jason asks. “Well,” Steph begins, “You will reach inside the bag and take one of the items. We will identify who that item belongs to and we will lock them in a closet for 7 or in our case 10 minutes. You don’t have to do anything, but since some of us have played this before, I encourage you to do something that will make the person your with happy.” She pauses, “If you know what I mean.” She blushes.

“Oh.”

“Well, I did invite a couple of people to come here and play with us. I think some are already coming here.” Just as she said that, Conner, Bart, Clark, Jaime, Kori, Jon, and Wally came in. “We’re here.” Kori greets.

“It won’t be a party without you Kori. Raven and Zatanna are too busy to join so I’m glad you’re here.” Steph pulls her for a hug. “Yeah I figured I would go here too after Roy and Jason ditched me earlier.” She glares at the two boys.

“Sorry.” Roy apologizes.

“Okay, new comers, you know how this game works, put the stuff in the bag. And I will call you one by one.” Steph directs.

“This will be fun!” Jon exclaims clearly excited. Damian could only hope he would not get Jon’s item.

“Let’s start with the big ones. How about you Bruce?” Steph smirks and Tim grins as he sees him tensing up upon hearing the question. Steph is sort of cheating with this but only Cass and Kori know. The bag she uses has a false bottom that makes it so that only one item is at the top but when you reach in, it feels like there’s a lot of things in there. Of course she would screw with Bruce in this one. She and Tim ship SuperBat so why not take the opportunity when it’s presenting. Right?

Bruce reaches in and immediately feels regret as his hand caressed what seemed to be one of the lenses in a reading glass. Clark uses that to hide his identity but then again some of his sons uses glasses but he doubts that Jason nor Tim put the lens in their reading glasses in there because their glasses were real and Clark’s glasses are fake and is only used to disguise his identity.

“Take it out Bruce.” Jason mocks him. He sighs as he pulls it out to see Steph smirking. “Okay, Bruce and Clark in the closet you go.” Clark tries not to look too happy.

“10 minutes guys~” Steph says sing-songy. Cass and Kori close the doors and he feels very awkward inside that room with Clark ~~who he managed to develop some kind of feelings toward even though he’s straight~~.

“So what do we- hmph~” and Clark’s lips were on his. He wanted to push away but his body wanted this. He grabbed hold of Clark’s neck and started returning the kiss.

Dick was counting and it was now 7 minutes when they heard chuckling which they could tell was Bruce. “I swear to god Clark.”

“Then do something against it Bruce. Or can you?” They heard Clark speak through the door not missing the seductive tone he was using. “Oh my.” He head Steph whisper from behind him as they wait for the timer to end. Dick pulls the door to see Clark and Bruce on the floor with Clark on top of him and they were laughing to what seemed like a tickle fight. Everyone was snickering as they see the Dark Knight having a tint of pink across his face.

“Next up.” Steph announces gathering everyone’s attention. “How about you Jason? Since you haven’t played this before.” Steph looks at Tim. Tim glares daggers at her while hoping that Jason will deny. “Okay.”

_Oh no! I’m doomed._ He was thinking of every possible way he could murder Steph with. Tim’s heart pounds faster as Jason reaches inside the bag. What are the odds of Jason picking up the metal wing piece in there? There are a lot of items in there.

Apparently the odds weren’t at his favor as Jason lifts up a shiny metal feather. _There it was_. “Okay. Tim and Jason.” They hear the girls squeal from behind them and a couple of boys sharing a look of amusement. Tim was so upset that Conner, and Barbara didn’t join this and it’s so unfair. Their reasoning was that they’re too old for this. Bruh even Bruce joined so surely they’re just avoiding people.

Tim and Jason got pushed into the closet. Jason was looking sheepishly at Tim with a clear tint of redness spread across his ~~handsome as fuck~~ face. Of course Tim would take the chance on him. The opportunity was there and that’s what the game was about so… yolo. Thankfully, he knows the nooks and crannies of this closet because he used to hang out there during his free time because the temperature is always cool and quiet for reading and thinking other than the study and his room. As he feels the carpet, he starts to device a plan, but this is unpredictable since you know… it’s Jason fucking Todd. He decides not to create a plan because that will take a lot of time and he only had 10 mins which was now slowly running out.

After wasting a precious minute(Tim was counting in his head like a ticking time bomb), Jason finally speaks up, “So uhh…” he begins, awkwardness audible at the tone of his voice. “How do we do this again?” Tim doesn’t answer as he gazes at the figure of the older man sitting at the floor.

“Look, Tim, I know you don’t want this to happen but-“ Tim shushes Jason by attacking him. He was sitting on Jason’s stomach as he cups his ~~handsome~~ face. Then he inches closer until their lips were touching. Jason was frozen in place, did Tim like him? Or is it part of the game? _Fuck it_. If this was his only chance to taste those pretty lips, this was his chance. Jason then grabs Tim and he switches their position, Tim is now under and he is on top. Jason puts his hands were against the floor, just above Tim’s shoulder. He could see Tim wide eyed even through the darkness surrounding them.

He can feel the heat building up between them. Tim snakes his arms up Jason’s neck, Jason’s mind snaps and he attacks Tim’s lips, asking for entry which Tim gladly allowed because, _why not_. Their tongues were practically sword fighting until the door opened. But Jason being the _bastard_ that he is, smiled on the kiss which indicated Tim that they should keep going, and they did. The girls squeal while Bruce and Damian gave them an unapproving look, but they didn’t care.

“Okay love birds. Continue this later. We have a lot more to go through.” Tim takes his hands off of Jason’s neck and he taps his chest. Jason stands up first offering Tim a hand which Tim gladly took. They walked out of the closet holding hands. Tim looks at Conner and he sticks his tongue out, Kon just rolled his eyes allowing himself a smile as Tim found himself another lover to hopefully last.

The rest of the night was fun and Tim did find himself loosening a bit. The games went on but after their turns, Tim and Jason goes to a corner of the batcave away from everyone and talks.

“So uhh… about what happened in the closet.” Jason begins, “it takes a lot to fucking say this because It’s so embarrassing and sappy but,” Jason twiddles his fingers as he looks anywhere in the room to focus to, avoiding Tim fucking Drake’s ~~pretty~~ face. “I really am in love with you and I want this to work. So since that happened, do you wanna… maybe… give us a try?”

Tim feels like a fucking schoolgirl in Japan under a cherry blossom tree because he didn’t actually think that Jason liked him too. “You’re not kidding right?” Tim makes sure, Jason nods.

“Well that makes it official then. Hopefully this will be my last and I don’t have to add you to the long ex list that I already have.” Tim musters as he blushes beet red.

“I’ll make sure to never make that happen babybird.” Jason smirks and throws a wink at Tim.

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

“Well, I sure am glad that you are.”

“Okay guys that’s the end of it.” Steph calls out. “This was so much fun. We should do this often-“ Before Stephanie could finish, everyone yells, “NO!” Well, everyone except Jon, Bart, and Jaime. He looks at Damian and he sees the very red that is emanating from his skin after being paired with Jon in the closet.

After all that, they parted ways. Some stayed at the manor while some actually went home. Wally was heading for Dick’s room which was normal considering that they’re already official like three weeks ago after coming out. Steph going to Cass’ room and of course Jason going to Tim’s room.

Jason was honestly nervous for this because people think they’re brothers, but Jason remembered that Tim dropped the Wayne name when he stepped down as acting CEO after Bruce’s time warp shenanigans and him being pronounced once again alive after telling the news that he was found with amnesia from another country from the lady that took him in and took care of him. Sure he wasn’t in the best terms with Bruce but, little by little they’re getting there. He was for once in his life happy that he doesn’t have to hide the relationship that’s about to ensue. But for sure Bruce was going to talk to him in the morning. Jason ignores the thoughts as he looks at the beautiful and graceful body that is Tim Drake who is burying his face in Jason’s chest while letting out a dreamy sigh.

Yep, Jason was finally content and happy.


End file.
